Work in Progress
by Rory Stanton
Summary: Set during the Thanksgiving episode. Quinn's trying to be better. It's just not always easy for her.


The warmth of the Fabray home knocked away the lingering chill from Quinn's walk around the neighborhood. This trip home was shaping up to be more of a disaster than should be allowed. Something about being back in Lima is bringing back things that her therapist very clearly told her to avoid. Old habits diehard and the familiar halls of William McKinley all but obliterated the new and improved Quinn she's been trying to be.

"Quinnie? Is that you, sweetheart? Your mobile has been ringing for the last twenty minutes. It's not safe for you be roaming about without it," Quinn's mother came bustling into the foyer gesturing wildly while making a grab for her coat. "I have my bridge club tonight and I have to get going if I don't want to be late. I made snacks in case you want to invite Brittany and Santana. I'm sure you girls have a lot of chit chatting to get caught up on. You girls are welcomed to the liquor cabinet but only if you promise to act responsibly. I'll see you when I get home, dear," With a quick peck to her daughters still chilled cheek, Judy swept out of the door leaving a slightly stunned Quinn alone with her scarf still only partially removed.

"Thanks mom," Quinn released a short amused breath at her mother's absurdity. She continued to remove her coat, scarf and booths before heading toward the living room. Grabbing her phone from an end table, she plopped down onto one of the large chairs near the fire. A few text messages from some of the girls pledging with her? Unimportant. Two comically childish voice mails from Santana and one that's almost an apology for bringing up Beth? Eh, that could be dealt with later. A missed call from her partner for the Psychology project due after Holiday? Might be on the important list. Missed call from an unknown caller with a New York area code? Quinn quickly hit the call button.

"_Hi! How's it going? Do they look prepared? Kurt and I were just saying what a shame it would be if those rank amateurs Mr. Schue recruited, before abandoning what is basically my legacy, were to completely ruin the New Directions' credibility."_

"You're ridiculous," Quinn's amused greeting came out soft. The two and a half days spent in Lima had already drained her to the point that she could barely muster the usual snark that characterized her half of the friendship she shared with Rachel.

"_Quinn, what's wrong? Did the new Glee clubbers not like Come See About Me? Because, I can tell you, that number is flawless. I will be forever disappointed that Mr. Schue never let us incorporate that into one of our competition set lists. You, Santana, and Brittany capture the sweet sensuality of Motown girl groups so well. You play off each flawlessly."_

"No, it was great. The Home mash-up too. I just... things aren't going..." Quinn sat for a moment trying articulate exactly how wrong the whole homecoming had gone so far.

"_Talk to me, Quinn."_

"Being here turns me into someone I don't want to be anymore. I'm not the girl who was afraid to be your friend and I still," Quinn's shame at downplaying her friendship with Rachel had been gnawing at her since dinner the other night. She and Rachel had been in near constant contact since graduation. They would text during the day and call each other between classes. There even a few nights of intense boredom that spawned hilarious video calls.

"_Quinn, I don't need you to make a grand declaration that you greatly enjoy my 'Good Morning' texts or that your life would be less fulfilling without being the live audience for my nightly voice exercises"_

"Oh God," a low chuckle escaped her despite wanting to be annoyed at Rachel making light of the situation. "Be serious. It doesn't bother you at all that I'm here for less than three days and I'm already being an ass to you, picking fights with Santana, and lying to my friends."

"_You were not an... ass to me, Quinn Fabray. I'm not even there. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a work in progress, Quinn. That girl you want so badly to forget was a big part of you. She's protected you for most of your life. She's not going to go away overnight, especially not when you're surrounded by some many things you want to run away from."_

"Life was simpler when you just accepted that I was terrible, manipulative harpy."

"_Nonsense, you're a wonderful person and a great friend. I've always known that. Now, you have to apologize to Santana. You two can hug it out and then get back to making sure those infants Mr. Schue found don't ruin everything I worked so hard to build. I will not let the New Directions' good name be tarnished because Finn and Mr. Schue lack my eye for talent."_

"So ridiculous," Quinn's head fell back against the chair and deep breath escaped her. "Thank you, Rachel... for everything. Maybe after I get back I can finally coax you into coming up to New Haven."

"_As soon as things settle a little with school, I'll be on the first train. Though, I am concerned about pulling you away from your studies with finals so close. It's important to me that you do well so that when I'm an EGOT winner I can mention you when talking about all the influential people I'm close personal friends with."_

"Whatever. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Goodnight Quinn."_

"Goodnight Rachel."


End file.
